fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Steel and Specter
Pokémon Sun 2 and Moon 2 are new Pokémon games that will debut in 2018. They are the sequels to Pokémon Sun and Moon and take place in the Alola Region 2 years after the events of Sun and Moon Features * Takes place 2 years after Sun and Moon * You play as Myrus, the boy. Or Lilac, the Girl * Team Skull is now good and there is a new villain * The Alola Region is now bigger and has three new islands: Polu Island, Oma' Oma Island and Ele'ele Island * Over 20 new Pokémon that are related to some older Alola Pokémon * 18 New Alolan Forms * There are no longer trials, and there are now gyms, 16 of them: http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Gyms_in_Pkmn_S2M2 * However, there are still kahunas * You can customize yourself and your rival * Tons of new and familiar characters * 12 New Pok'é' Ride Features * Many more Poké Finder Locations: http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Pokefinder_Locations_in_Pokemon_Sun_2_and_Moon_2 * A bigger Alola Pokédex * You can go to the Kanto Region in the post-game Area Changes * The route where you live on is now a small town, called Hau'oli Outskirts * Iki Town is much bigger * Po Town is a much better place now that Team Skull is good * Some inaccessible buildings in Sun and Moon are now accessable * Lillie is now the professor of Alola and has her own house * Aether Foundation is much bigger * Power Plant on Blush Mountain is now accessable * Some more Pokémon can be seen in the overworld, such as Exeggutor on Exeggutor Island * There is now a safari zone on Route 17 Storyline Two Years after the events of Pokémon Sun and Moon, a new trainer is ready for a new adventure. You get to play as Myrus, or Lilac, and discover a brand new Alola region with new characters, new Pokémon and alot of new adventure! New Pokémon #Bruxy #Aloraikyu #Dethtuyu #Flupchuck #Adorabee #Releix #Mightior #Kwala #Koawhallop #Ignitore #Drankid #Marupunka #Planchor #Doomyaht #Crankor #Vessoil #Saliddin #Tapu Pua'a #Tapu Honu #Tapu Popoki # Alolan Growlithe # Alolan Arcanine # Alolan Paras # Alolan Parasect # Alolan Jynx # Alolan Gastly # Alolan Haunter # Alolan Gengar # Alolan Seel # Alolan Dewgong # Alolan Koffing # Alolan Weezing # Alolan Clefairy # Alolan Clefable # Alolan Mewtwo # Alolan Abra # Alolan Kadabra # Alolan Alakazam New Battle Mode New Pokeride Features '''Kangaskhan-'''You can ride in Kangaskhan's pouch which lets you climb up some small ledges '''Hippopotas-'''Lets you travel through Quicksand '''Hippowdon-'''Lets you travel underground Characters Gym Leaders-http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Gyms_in_Pkmn_S2M2 Kahunas-http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Kahunas_in_S2M2 Team Skull-http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Skull_in_S2M2 Elite 4 Aether Foundation (Spoilers)-http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Aether_Foundation_in_S2M2 New Areas Polu Island Polu Island is the third island you go to in the game. It's name is based off Hawaiian for Blue. It is based off the Hawaiian island of Lanai For more info on Polu Island, go to this link: http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Polu_Island_%28Sun_2_and_Moon_2%29?venotify=created Oma' Oma Island Oma' Oma Island is the fourth island you go to in the game. It's name is based off Hawaiian for Green. It is based off the Hawaiian Island of Kauai Ele'ele Island Ele'ele Island is the last island you go to in the game. It is similar to Poni Island, as it has only one city and the rest is wilderness. It's name is based off Hawaiian for Black. It is based off the Hawaiian Island of Niihau Other new Areas Category:Pokémon Games Category:Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Pokemon Steel and Specter Category:Games by Carterma